Sensation
by ClaireFox35
Summary: This was wrong and it needed to stop, Natasha knew these things, but all she could focus on was the feel of him. BlackFrost PWP. Please review!


This was wrong and it needed to stop, Natasha knew these things, but all she could focus on was the feel of him. His large, powerful hands as they made their way up and down the contours of her body, the heat of his breath on her neck, the slick wetness his famously silver tongue left behind as he dragged it slowly across the top of her ear. She moaned as one of his hands found her breast and he flicked her already hard nipple.

"Mmm…" he purred directly into her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver up the length of her spine. "I do love those delightful sounds you make."

He then bit down hard on her neck, causing her to gasp and writhe against him.

"God damn it, Loki…" she panted.

He chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry," His voice was dripping with feigned innocence and his eyes gleamed as he continued to caress her, causing still more gasps and moans. "Did you want something, Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha clenched her jaw and nodded, trying to ignore his long fingers dancing lower, lower… She despised this game.

"Well," his voice was still all poisonous honey as his middle finger reached her opening. It was soaking wet. "I would love to assist you… If I knew what it was that you wanted." He pressed down hard, mercilessly, on her clitoris.

She cried out as he grinned behind her, totally in control. She was out of breath and her next words were barely audible.

"I want you to fuck me."

"I'm sorry?" He twiddled his finger fast sending waves of pleasure radiating through her.

"Aaah! I want you to fuck me!" It was almost a scream and he obliged immediately.

He pushed her against the wall violently. She had just enough time to slam her hands against the wall to avoid a broken nose. Natasha heard a strange kind of rushing sound and suddenly her legs sprang far apart as if of their own accord. She glowered at him over her shoulder. She really hated it when he used magic on her.

However, she did not have much time to be irritated about it because almost at once he slammed into her hard. She yelled and tried her best to grip the wall for support.

Loki reached down; grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back so he could hiss in her ear, "Careful now. Don't let Barton hear you. We wouldn't want him to find you like this with me, now would we?" He began to move slowly inside her.

Even as she shuddered at the sensation, fury flooded her. He knows how much she hates it when he mentions Clint during these little trysts of theirs.

"Don't fucking mention him," She snapped, turning her head as far as she could to look at him behind her.

Loki's hand flew to her throat and clasped it tightly. "_Don't,_" He spat, punctuating each phrase with a hard thrust. "_Tell me what to do", _Thrust. _ "You Midgardian,"_ Thrust. "_**Wench.**_"

It was impossible to stay angry as he thrust into her again and again, picking up speed, clouding her mind with intense pleasure. Her hips bucked and rocked in rhythm with his thrusts, the two moving as one being, their groans and sighs and screams mingling with each other, reverberating through the room.

His fingers were digging into her hips moving her back and forth on his shaft. She could tell she would have finger-shaped bruises tomorrow morning. He was so deep inside her. He shifted slightly and she let out a sharp gasp.

Loki paused and grinned. He pulled himself out halfway and then pushed back in, hard, hitting the same spot. Natasha yelled, digging her nails into the wall as he continued his assault on her sex. It didn't take long for her to climax, screaming his name as slammed into her again and again, until he, too, came with soft groans of pleasure.

Natasha's breathing was ragged as she straightened up, her knees shaking slightly. As soon as she turned around, however, Loki was fully clothed and composed. It was like this every time and it never ceased to annoy her.

"This needs to stop," she said, suddenly. "This is wrong. I can't keep doing this." She was thinking about Clint.

Loki laughed softly and walked over to her. He cupped her chin with his hand.

"You keep saying that, darling, and yet… Here we are."

"I mean it this time," she said, trying to convince herself as much as him.

"Of course you do," He smirked, turning to leave the room. "See you next week."

With that, she was alone. Now there was nothing left to do but ponder over her fucked up relationships. As she crawled into bed, she wondered, idly, if she would ever have a normal relationship ever in her life.

_Probably not, _she thought as sleep descended, mercifully, and silenced her thoughts.


End file.
